criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki Crawford
|birthplace = Washington, D.C. |family = |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Nikki Crawford is an American actress. Biography Crawford was born on September 17, 1973, in Washington, D.C., where she grew up. She received her B.F.A. from Carnegie Mellon University's prestigious drama program. After graduating from Carnegie, Crawford was offered a leading role in the European tour Bubbling Brown Sugar. She accepted with the intention of building up her experience, so she could pursue her dream career of acting in films and television. Following the tour's conclusion, she moved westward to Los Angeles, California, and landed roles on many TV shows such as Martin, Living Single, Malcolm in the Middle, The District, and Numb3rs. Crawford returned to theatre when she was asked, by television and theatre director Sheldon Epps, to understudy Freda Payne in the musical Blues in the Night. Following this, she went on to star in the musical Play On! at both the Pasadena Playhouse and Arena Stage in Washington, D.C. Her performance on Play On! earned her a nomination for the Helen Hayes Award for Best Supporting Actress. She also starred in the same production for the PBS Great Performance telecast. She went on to star in The Great American Song Book and A Class Act at the Pasadena Playhouse, Slam at the San Diego Repertory Theatre, My Way at the La Mirada Theatre Bernstein's Mass with the Los Angeles Philharmonic at the Hollywood Bowl, and Showboat at the Sacramento Music Circus. She was also asked to perform a one-woman show, that sold out, at the Cerritos Center for the Performing Arts. In 2008, she was handpicked by legendary film and theatre director Mike Nichols to star in the Las Vegas production of Spamalot. Crawford later garnered a starring role as Young Lena Horne in the musical Stormy Weather. Her performance earned her the nomination for the LA Ovation Award for Best Supporting Actress. She was then the recipient of the NAACP Theatre Award for Best Actress. Crawford went on to star in Bryan Singer's H+ digital series, in which she played Julie Martin. Her most recent TV credits included roles in Switched at Birth, Pretty Little Liars, Legit, and The Young and the Restless. In 2016, Crawford starred in two feature films: Dance Night Obsession as Detective Brecht, and 96 Souls as Nina Orleans. On Criminal Minds Crawford portrayed Marla Grace in the Season Twelve episode "True North". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "True North" (2017) TV episode - Marla Grace *Pretty Little Liars (2016) as Agent Leigh *96 Souls (2016) as Nina Orleans *Dance Night Obsession (2016) as Detective Brecht *Switched at Birth (2015) as Kendall Booth *Legit (2014) as Dr. Pollitt *Happily Divorced (2013) as Monica *H+ (2012-2013) as Julie Martin (10 episodes) *Applause for Miss E (2009) as Sista Burns *Contradictions of the Heart (2009) as Patrice (video) *The Ten Commandments: The Musical (2006) as Ensemble *Numb3rs (2006) as ER Doctor *Duck (2005) as Bus Driver *Malcolm in the Middle (2004) as Nell *The District (2001) as Reporter #2 *Great Performances (2000) as Lady Liv *Retiring Tatiana (2000) as Tatiana *When the Time Comes (2000) as Unknown Character (short) *Wag the Dog (1997) as Mom *Homeboys in Outer Space (1996) as Heather *Lush Life (1996) as Polly *Martin (1996) as Woman #3 *Dream On (1995) as Colette Perry *Living Single (1994) as Renatta *A Different World (1991) as Girl 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses